


One Kiss

by Sweetpeaasylum



Series: Love On Record [1]
Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Eddie Cochran, F/M, Fluff, I didn't intend for it to be fluffy, It just kind of happened, SO MUCH FLUFF, it was originally supposed to be drama between Adam and Ian but...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12958680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetpeaasylum/pseuds/Sweetpeaasylum
Summary: Some Adam and Eve fluff. Adam remembers a time before Ian was born when he slips up and says that he's seen Eddie Cochran play.





	One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for my lack of activity on my other fics, please enjoy this fluffy baby ficlet. My depression is finally under control enough that I have inspiration, so expect updates in the nearish future!  
> Also, if you haven't heard this song, do yourself a favour and give it a listen. Eddie was one of the best! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_gX0pI_Is8  
> And I own none of this except my writing!

“Wait… you _actually saw_ Eddie Cochran play,” Ian asked disbelievingly. How the hell could Adam have seen _Eddie Cochran_ ? The kid died in 1960 when he was even younger than Ian was. Sure, Adam was probably a bit older than he looked, but he couldn’t be _that_ old, could he?

Adam’s expression went slack for a second and he went a shade paler - if that was even possible - as some realization seemed to hit him. The pause was uncomfortable at best, and with Ian staring so expectantly at him, Adam’s mind went blank. Instead of a useful excuse or explanation, what came to his mind was a memory of that one night with Eve. It was April 16th, 1960, the night before Eddie Cochran died.

* * *

_"Give me one kiss… one kiss. That’s what I want from you...”_

The audience cheered as the song began and the Eddie Cochran began singing, some people jumping up from their seats. It was difficult to not get swept up completely in their ecstatic, racing heartbeats and hot, rushing blood.

_“I just want to kiss your lips, that's what I want to do…”_

Eve’s grin was positively infectious when she turned its full force in Adam’s direction, her teeth glinting in the lights from the stage.

_“Eleven-thirty, the lights are low, just one more kiss dear, before I go…”_

Adam leaned in for a kiss as Cochran’s deep voice filled the hall, but just before their lips met Eve turned away and smirked as Adam gave a frustrated sound. He kissed her hair anyway, but when Eve turned back to see the positively _affronted_ look on her lover’s face she couldn’t help but laugh.

_“Give me one kiss, one kiss, that's what I want from you”_

Adam tried again, but this time his lips met Eve’s forehead and he gave a playful growl when she glanced back up at him with a cheeky grin.

_“I'll hold you closer at your front door...”_

This time Adam sang the words into Eve’s ear, softly enough that only she would hear, as he wrapped his arms around her hips and embraced her tightly. She chuckled lowly and nestled herself against him, nipping the side of his neck when he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Neither of them noticed the stares they were receiving from nearby audience members, but they didn’t look for long, as most of them were too preoccupied with their own lovers to care what another couple was doing.

_“We may have time left for three or four...”_

This time Eve joined Adam in singing along with the words and his eyes lit up when she leaned in closer, only to reach between them to press a leather gloved finger to his lips, kissing his cheek instead.

_“Give me one kiss, one kiss, that's what I want from you…”_

When Eve’s finger dropped from his lips, Adam surged forward, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back with equal fervor as the song drew to a close and the crowd cheered around them.

_“Ah, come on, just one little kiss.”_

* * *

Ian was just about to question Adam’s extended silence, concerned that something was wrong with his boss, but before he could speak, Adam finally responded.

"Yeah, on YouTube."


End file.
